A Golden Bond
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: The forces of Mordor are returning. Somewhere hidden by shadow, young twins were born into the world and hold key to life of the free peoples. A golden band must be found and destroyed before the final act can be played. Will these twins complete their task or fall into darkness? An eye for an eye, Life for life, The world will be at peace, Once the game has been complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey! This is a story that I have been planning to write for a while. Hope you enjoy and review please! Give it a chance :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Within the safety of Lothlórien, hidden in the city of Caras Galadhon, was the Lady of Light. She wore a white dress that left a trail behind her. Her blonde hair fell down her back. She walked barefooted, slowly towards her mirror. Her footsteps made barely a sound as she calmly walked on the soft grass.

Following naught but fifty paces behind Lady Galadriel came another elleth. She wore a light blue dress which was floor length. A silver belt was wrapped around her waist. Her sleeves came to her elbows before widening and coming past her hands. This elleth had a small bump forming from her stomach, indicating that she was with a child. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, similar to that of Lady Galadriel.

Galadriel picked up a silver pitcher and drew some water from the small pool. She turned and faced the elleth. "Will you look into the mirror Annúndis daughter of Annúmen?"

She was quiet for a few moments. She had heard many stories about Galadriel's mirror, uncertain if they were true or not. She also knew that it was an honour to look into the mirror of Galadriel. "What will I see?" Annúndis asked cryptically.

Galadriel smiled. "Even the wisest cannot tell. The mirror shows many things." She began to pour the water into the empty basin. "Things that were… Things that are… And some things, that have not yet come to pass." She placed the pitcher back beside the freshly flowing water. She stood patiently next to her mirror, looking at Annúndis expectantly.

The Queen of Mirkwood looked between Galadriel and her mirror before finally stepping up to it. She peered over the top of the mirror, but saw nothing but her reflection in the water. She glanced back up at Galadriel. The Lady motioned downwards with her eyes. Annúndis looked back down into the mirror as images began to surface.

An image of her father followed by Thranduil appeared for a few seconds before fading. A picture of her with Thranduil as they were married under the homely trees of Greenwood showed before disappearing. Then an image appeared of Thranduil holding a small elfling and her future self holding another elfling. She gasped. The one prophecy that she thought she would never affect her children appeared in written Elvish in an old textbook. She then watched as her children attacked and killed. They killed every enemy in their path. One was out in the open. The other lurked in the shadows. Annúndis had seen enough and looked straight up into the trees and night above before falling backwards. She landed heavily on the soft ground.

A hand appeared. Annúndis grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled up by Galadriel. The Lady of the Wood began to speak. "I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind." **This particular combination of twins has not been born in the race of elves since Sauron was defeated. Your children bear the one known prophecy that can be only carried out by them. They will never be rid of this curse.**

_"What must I do?"_

_"The power of Mordor is growing. You know this, as your own home is covered in darkness, giving it the name Mirkwood. The enemy must not know that you bear twins in your womb. In fact it would be wise to keep the twins hidden after they are brought into this world."_

_"But what of the prophecy?"_

**They must play their part in this world Annúndis daughter of Annúmen. You cannot protect them from the terrors of this world. They must take on their role and accomplish their mission so that the whole of Middle-Earth can defeat the arising enemy. At the age of 5, they shall begin to train. They have to be ready for anything that stands in their way of completing their life mission.**

"Your husband will arrive tomorrow for a council meeting with Celeborn."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lady Galadriel." She replied nodding her head.

"Come now Annúndis let me walk you back to you talon." Galadriel slipped her arm through the younger elleths arm and the pair wandered back to the talon where the queen of Mirkwood was staying.

- A break of time for reflection-

Annúndis sat in her talon with the images that she saw in Galadriel's mirror playing through in her head. The vision that had the most impact on her was the one with the open textbook. The words of the prophecy plagued her mind. She pushed these thoughts to the side and prepared for bed. She wore a comfortable nightgown which hung off her loosely. She lay in bed for hours on end with a hand resting protectively on her stomach. She smiled when she felt two small kicks. Giving up on trying to sleep, she went and sat on the lounge by the window.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. **_That's odd. It is very late._** _"Come in." _She said softly. The door opened and Lady Galadriel wandered into the room holding a tray. _"My Lady," _She said hurrying to get up to greet her formally.

_"There is no need to use formality." _Annúndis sat back down as Lady Galadriel came over. _"I brought you a hot drink to help you sleep."_ She handed across a hot mug before sitting on the carpet beside the elleth.

_"Thank you."_ She sipped on the drink carefully. _"They started kicking an hour or so ago."_

_"May I?" _

_"Of course." _Galadriel raised a hand and placed it gently on the elleths growing belly. After a few quiet moments, she felt small thumps against her hand and smiled. _"They are going to grow up and be just like their parents."_

Annúndis let out a merry laugh. Her hand unconsciously slid back onto her stomach. _"I'm sure they will." _Galadriel squeezed her hand and smiled. The young elleth let out a yawn.

_"Let's get you into bed. Your unborn children will make you tire easily."_ Galadriel helped her get up. She led her to the comfortable bed.

_"Galadriel?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please don't go. I haven't been sleeping well since I found out I was pregnant." _She whispered with worry filling her eyes. Galadriel pulled up a chair and ran her fingers through the younger elleths hair.

_"I won't be moving anytime soon. Sleep with sweet dreams."_ Not long after, Annúndis fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

This is my first LotR fic! So what do you think? Love or Hate? Shall I continue or forget about it? Tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Approximately one year later…_

Mirkwood was a peaceful place when giant spiders weren't attacking the elves that inhabited the realm. King Thranduil sat on his throne looking blankly at the wall. He really hated these pointless meetings about the patrol, especially when they go on for hours. The newly crowned king would give anything right now to spend time with his heavily pregnant wife, caring for her in every way possible.

It was about a year ago when his wife told him about the terrible fate that his children would face. He knew that he could do nothing about it. They had already decided that from the age of 3 that the twins would go and live with Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien. It would be easier for the pair to hide and train there in secret. They would visit often, to hinder any rumours about the twin's disappearance. Although it would pain both the king and queen for sending their children away, they knew it would be for the best.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The chatter stopped. There was not one movement in the room. _"Enter."_ Thranduil said in a booming voice. The door opened and a young female healer came and bowed to the king.

_"My Lord, your wife is in labour."_ The healer whispered into his ear. The king nearly stopped breathing.

_"Sorry?"_

_"Your wife is in labour my lord. She requests your presence. She is in your chambers just as arranged."_ She said a little louder. Thranduil took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the occupants in the room.

_"You are all dismissed until further notice. I am needed somewhere else at this moment."_ With that, he got up and rushed out of the room. Everyone in the room got up and left the room quietly, wondering what the king was up to.

Exactly two minutes later, Thranduil arrived in his chambers. His wife was sitting on a comfortable chair with a hand draped over her stomach. _"I'm here, my love."_ He said coming to sit in the empty chair next to her. He reached out and clasped her hand.

_"Thank you."_ She whispered. Not long after, the mid-wife came in.

-A time skip to the elflings birth-

A few hours later and the twins were brought into the world. The queen held onto her daughter, and the king had a little boy in his arms. Both elflings had a tuft of blonde hair on their heads, and striking blue eyes.

_"Congratulations."_ The elleth with them said.

_"Thank you. I think I am in need of a bath Thranduil."_ Annúndis said.

_"That would be a good idea, my love." _He replied smiling.

_"Would you like me to mind them while you take a bath my lady?" _

_"If you do not mind, you may mind them."_ Annúndis stated.

_"Of course my lady. I'm happy to help you."_

_"Thank you. I'll be about an hour or so."_

_"Take as long as you need. I'll take them into the nursery you have set up for them." _With that, the elleth took the small elflings into her arms and disappeared into the next room.

Thranduil took his wife into his arms. She slumped against him feeling exhausted. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she relaxed onto him. After a few minutes he whispered, _"Let's get you into a nice warm bath."_ She nodded. Her husband helped her up and they made their way into their rather large wash room. She took off her clothing before slipping into the warm water which was ready for her. Annúndis allowed her husband to wash her body, as she leant against him.

Once Thranduil had cleaned her, they both got redressed into comfortable night gowns. He took her back into their bedroom and sat her on her favourite chair by the window, which over looked Mirkwood. He massaged the tension out of her shoulders and she relaxed even more.

"I think we should relieve the elleth of her duty now." Annúndis suggested.

"Of course." Thranduil disappeared into the next room for a few minutes before returning with the newborns. He passed the little boy to his wife and he held the girl gently in his arms. "What are we going to name them?"

"I think we should name her Nenthel. She's my little water elf." She suggested looking and the little girl in Thranduil's arms.

"Perfect. I think Legolas will suit this little one."

"Little Greenleaf." She said. "I like it." They shared a kiss before deciding to get some rest. They placed the twins into the crib at the end of their four-posted bed. The couple smiled as they watched Legolas' arms wrapped protectively around his little sister.

"Come, let's get some sleep. We will be up again in an hour or two." Thranduil said.

"I suppose we will have to make a formal announcement soon." Annúndis said as she got onto the bed next to her husband. His arms went around her waist and he sighed.

"Yes we will. But let's stay hidden for a few days." With that, both parents fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, the elflings in the crib were wide awake. Legolas stretched out and sat up, looking around the extremely big room. Nenthel followed his lead. They both spotted their parents fast asleep on the bed. They looked at each other and put their little hands to their mouths to tell each other to stay quiet. Nenthel wrapped her arms around Legolas' middle to symbolise some sort of a hug. She had a little smile on her face as her eyes unfocussed and she fell asleep. Legolas noticed his sisters breathing even out and lay backwards carefully with his arms holding her. He too fell asleep. Neither elfling felt the need to wake their parents in the middle of the night.

-Within the early hours of the morning-

Annúndis sat up and stretched. It took her a moment to remember that her twin elflings were born the day before. **_We weren't even woken up once._** She slipped out of her husband's embrace and wandered over to the crib. She looked over the edge and saw two sets of blue eyes and smiles looking up at her. "I bet the pair of you are hungry." She picked up Nenthel and begun to feed her. Legolas crawled over to the side of crib and watched his mother. She smiled back at him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

_3 years later…_

Thranduil had just dismissed everyone from the latest council meeting about the construction of new homes for the public. Today was a big day for both the King and Queen of Mirkwood. Their little elflings, Legolas and Nenthel had just turned 3 the previous day. There was a small celebration in the palace. Only 10 elves in Mirkwood knew that the Queen had twin elflings besides Thranduil and Annúndis; the Kings advisor, the Queen's personal servant, the healer who helped during the twin's birth, the servant to tended to the King and Queen's chambers regularly and a handful of guards. The rest of the elves knew of one elfling that was born to their King and Queen. They had kept Nenthel hidden and let Legolas take the spot light.

Today was the day that Thranduil and Annúndis were to give the twins to Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien. It would turn out for the best in the future, as both Legolas and Nenthel would be able to return home to visit. Legolas would be able to return with Nenthel, as she would be able to pose as a daughter of Lothlórien whom has become good friends with the Mirkwood Prince. This way, they can visit their parents easily. This plan was suggested by Galadriel and the king and queen took her suggestion to heart. **_They will be safer that way._** Thranduil thought.

They waited until the dead of night until they decided to leave. Thranduil opted to stay behind so he could crush any rumours that may start to float around. _"My Lord, your wife and her guards are ready to depart." _His advisor told him. Her guards had handpicked by the king as his most trusted warriors. He had to inform them of the true reason why they were setting off in the middle of the night. They understood and were sworn to secrecy.  
_"I shall see them off."_ Thranduil left the throne room and headed for the gates of Mirkwood swiftly. Waiting there was his trusted servant and his wife. Her guards had just stood a little way off to give their King and Queen their much needed privacy.

"Have a safe trip." He kissed the top of both his children's foreheads. "You will grow up to be great warriors." Thranduil whispered. Each of his children touched his cheek and smiled brightly. He looked up at his wife. "I love you." He whispered. "Come back safely. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." He said cupping her shoulder. His advisor picked up the little elflings from Annúndis's arms. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"I will be alright. It's more the children I am worried about." She said. Thranduil gave her a loving kiss on her lips. _"Farewell my love. I will be back."_  
_"I will be waiting."_ He let go of her. The advisor gave back her daughter after she mounted. Legolas was also passed up to her. Annúndis wore a special tunic which allowed her to carry both her children and ride at the same time comfortably.

Thranduil watched until he could no longer see them. He walked back to his home and into his chambers. He got changed into his night gown and flopped down into his bed. He stared at the ceiling for hours unable to sleep. He could not help but fear of the safety of his wife and elflings.

- A week or so later-

Annúndis was now a days ride from Lothlórien. Sometime during this day, Galadriel's patrol was coming out to greet them. Her guard had kept her and her children well, just like the king had asked. The twins being little elflings, acted like they were centuries old. They were very mature and knew when they needed to be quiet.

"Hold up a second." said the leader of the group. "I can hear something." The elves could hear the heavy steps of orcs. "Orcs are approaching. There is too many, we will be out numbered." Annúndis looked at him worriedly. His thought process switched when he caught her eye. "We have to fight. We were entrusted to protect our queen and her children. If we die doing so, it would not be in vain." The company rode on.  
A black arrow was shot and just missed the queen.  
_"We are under attack!"_ She yelled. Everyone sprang into action. Some died other got wounded. But one event caused everyone, including the orcs to stop. Annúndis, wife of the king was shot with an arrow of the enemy. It hit her just centimetres below her heart. The little elflings screamed as the three of them fell backwards of their horse a landed with a loud thump on the ground.

It was then when the border patrol of Lothlórien came in and killed the rest of the living orcs. The captain of the guard got off his horse and went to his queen. "Get me a bandage now!" He yelled, pulling the terrified elflings from the queen's body. Another bandaged her wound. _"Haldir, please take these elflings straight to Lady Galadriel. They are not to be seen by any elf passing by. You go with him."_ He said pointing to the nearest guard from Mirkwood. Haldir nodded and took the little elflings who immediately clutched onto his tunic. He got onto his horse and left straight away with the Mirkwood guard. Haldir heard the urgency in his friend's voice so he asked no questions.

Meanwhile, the Queen of Mirkwood was placed on a horse and her top guard jumped on behind her. _"Three of you with me the rest, burn the corpses and meet us in Lórien."_ The quest was a statement. No questions asked. The unconscious queen and the guards rode on towards the safety of Lothlórien.

- It's a stressful time-

Lady Galadriel paced outside the room where the Queen of Mirkwood was being attended to. She waited for hours until one of the healers came out.  
_"Lady Galadriel. Annúndis was shot by a poisoned arrow. The poison has already spread through her system. She will not last long. There is nothing we can do. I am sorry."_  
_"There is nothing to be sorry for." _Galadriel said cupping the healers shoulder. _"May I see her?"  
"Of course."_

Galadriel walked into the room and sat in a chair beside the young elleth before her. "Galadriel." She whispered. The Lady of Lórien took her frail hand in hers. "Look after them. Make sure they become who they were born to be. Promise me you will take care of my little elflings."  
"I will. I promise you. They won't let you down." Galadriel replied softly.  
"Thank you." Her eyes closed. "I will not last the night. I can feel it. Stay with me until the end." Galadriel nodded tears forming in her eyes.  
"I will be here by your side." Galadriel was true to her word and stayed by Annúndis holding her hand, speaking softly. It would have been around dinner time when Annúndis daughter of Annúmen drew her last breath. Galadriel bent down and kissed the elleths cold forehead.  
_"Rest in peace daughter of Mirkwood."_' Galadriel composed herself before going out into the hall.

- At the same moment in Mirkwood -

Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Thranduil felt sickness in him. But he was not sick. He had been to three different healers who all said that he was in good health. Sighing, he walked to the dining room where all his dinner guests were waiting.  
_"My apologies for being late,"_ He said as everyone looked at him on his arrival. _"Let's wait not longer. I hope you have all been served a drink of sorts."_  
_"My lord would you like a glass of wine?"_ A servant asked.  
_"Yes thank you."_ He was passed a glass of Mirkwood finest wine. _"A toast to congratulate everyone on a..."_ He froze. Everyone looked at him.  
_"My lord are you alright?"_

It was then when Thranduil felt it. His wife would no longer walk the earth. His glass fell from his hand and smashed on the ground.  
_"My lord?"_ Thranduil blanked out and fell to the floor.  
_"We need to get him to a healing room now,"_ someone yelled.  
_"No. Check over him first."_ A healer said rushing into the room.

Five minutes later he sat bolt upright scaring everyone in close range of him. _"My lord are you alright?"_ The young healer who was tending to him asked.  
_"She is gone."_ Was all he said before he left and went to his chambers. Everyone watched after him sadly.

Thranduil sat in his chamber on the edge of nearly crying. He could no longer feel the warmth of his love in his heart. He felt nothing but a stone cold emptiness. She was gone and he could do nothing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Galadriel approached her daughter, Celebrían and her lover, Elrond of Rivendell, who were looking after the twins. Celebrían noticed her mother approaching. "How is Annúndis? Little Nenthel has been asking for her." Celebrían asked quietly.

"She no longer breathes on this land." Galadriel answered.

"That would explain why Legolas is upset." Elrond said, rocking the said elfling in his arms.

"Thank you for watching them for me." Galadriel whispered taking sleeping Nenthel from Celebrían and Legolas from Elrond.

"It is our pleasure." Elrond replied smiling.

"I am sure you are both tired. You may take your leave if you wish."

"Thank you naneth." Celebrían said standing up with Elrond behind her. The pair took each other's hands and left the small nursery. Galadriel sighed softly and walked into her talon, which was across from the little elflings playroom.

Galadriel placed the twins in their crib. As soon as she extracted her hands from the elflings, Legolas' little arms went around his sister. Galadriel smiled. "Such innocent children." She placed a blanket over them.

The Lady of the Wood proceeded to wander over to her balcony and stepped out onto it. In the distance, she could see her favourite stream. After looking out over the wood for a few minutes, two figures appeared beside the stream. It was Elrond and Celebrían. Elrond took Celebríans soft hands and placed something into them. His lips moved asking her a question. The young elleth seemed to squeal in delight, wrapping her arms around Elrond in an embrace. She kissed his lips. A few minutes later the pair took each other's hands again and disappeared into the forest. In her heart, Galadriel knew what he asked and what the answer to his question was.

Smiling, she decided to retire for the night. Changing into a lightweight night gown, she checked on the elflings before sliding into her bed and falling asleep.

Not long after, her husband, Celeborn, walked gracefully into the room, smiling softly when he saw his wife and Thranduil's little elflings sleeping peacefully. He too changed into a night gown and got into bed beside his wife. He kissed her forehead whilst wrapping his arms around her torso. _'"Celeborn?'"_ Galadriel whispered in her sleep.

_'"Go to sleep my love."'_ He whispered into her ear. They rested peacefully that night.

-In another part of Caras Galadhon-

Elrond and Celebrían walked quietly hand in hand around the beautiful city. It was getting late and Elrond could see that Celebrían was growing tired_. "'Allow me to walk you to you room my love."'_

_"Le hannon."_ They walked quietly to her talon.

"Goodnight my love." Elrond said as they arrived at her talon.

"Good night." They kissed and went their separate ways.

Celebrían played with the ring on her finger thinking about her future with Elrond. She also thought of the little elflings that she minded today. She wondered what their future was going to be like without their mother. Little did she know that these elflings were going to determine the fate of Middle-Earth…

- In another realm-

_The next day…_

Thranduil was walking around his grand halls late in the night thinking about his children and his wife. He couldn't help but wonder if his special little elflings were dead too. It should be a few days before he would receive a message from Lothlórien. The king was stressed. He would attend a meeting and flee from it as soon as it finished instead for chatting around with his fellow elves. They were slightly surprised when he did this because he used to love talking with his people. But since his episode the day before, no one knew exactly what was going through their Kings head.

Deciding it was time to turn in, the king wondered slowly back to his chambers. He lay upon his bed but was unable to sleep. His mind drifted off thinking of many things, including the fact that he would never be able to forgive himself if his wife was dead. He was also thinking about his elflings. They had an important role to play in this world. He wondered what he was going to do with himself.

During the following day, a messenger arrived from Lothlórien. The messenger handed the hand written note to Thranduil. "Thank you." Thranduil said. He opened the letter and began to read the devastating words that awaited him.

_Thranduil,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your wife's spirit has left this world. When her group was just a day out from the safety of my city, they were attacked by orcs. They were greatly outnumbered. This information will cause you grief, but I fear that you already knew. Legolas is doing well, and has made a new friend, Nenthel. He has settled in well and taken in the new surroundings better than I expected him to. His little friend Nenthel has become attached to him, as I am grateful for it, since her parents passed away just after she was born. Nenthel and Legolas also share the same birthday. You are welcome to travel to Lothlórien to say your final goodbye to Annúndis. _

_Galadriel._

**_It is true then. My wife no longer lives this life._** Thranduil sat there on this throne with the note in his hands reading it over and over again. He had been sitting in the same position for the past twenty minutes and his advisor was getting worried. "My Lord?" He questioned.

Thranduil finally looked up and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him. He took a deep breath. _"We leave for Lothlórien in two days. Prepare to leave." _Was all he said before fleeing the room. The other elves watched as he fled the room. After a few moments the King's Advisor stood up and spoke.

_"Make preparations for the departure of the King in two days. We need 20 guards for escorts, Lembas to last a week and a big supply of water. Tents need to be sort out and flint needs to be gathered for the journey. Do all with haste! Just as the King has requested."_ The elves in the room scurried off and began to organize everything for the journey ahead.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

_20 years after the death of Annúndis…_

Legolas and Nenthel had spent the past 17 years of their life learning and training to become warriors. These two however did not know the truth behind their training. They trained hard in their day to day lessons hardly ever stopping for rest. The twins often sparred out of class time to keep them at the top of their classes. Both spent hours studying their subjects as Lady Galadriel had asked them to. Legolas often wondered why the Lady of the Wood asked him and his twin to spar and study overtime when their lessons were over, but never questioned it.

On their 15th birthday, their father had gifted them both with a set of 10 throwing knives. Each knife was designed with the colours of autumn leaves. The handles had been made with a black stone, and had swirls on them, coloured with reds and oranges. Each of the blades had been in scripted with the appropriate name; _Legolas_ and _Nenthel_. Each twin took care of each individual blade as if it was the most delicate object in the world. Lady Galadriel had gifted each with twin with a pair of white knives. Both sets had exactly the same design and colours alike. They had white handles with golden colours on them. The blade came to a sharp point and had gold swirls on them, following the shape of the blade. These weapons that were gifted to each twin were never out of their sight. In fact each weapon was on their person at all times.

During their time growing up, they noticed that they could feel each other's emotions and tell if the other was injured. They also noticed that when one twin got a scar or bruise, the other would also get it in the same spot, but it wouldn't hurt. This is why they always wore long items of clothing. Galadriel had said that all this was normal development between twins. Legolas and Nenthel didn't know whether to believe her or not. Right now, there was a new part of their twin bond growing.

Classes had finished for the day. Legolas stood up, thanked his teacher and walked outside, thinking about everything he learnt that day. He walked over to his sister's classroom and waited for her outside. About 30 seconds later, her class was dismissed. "Hello Legolas." Nenthel greeted.

"Good afternoon Nenthel. How was your day?" Everyone rushed around the pair, eager to go out and chat with their friends and family.

"Brilliant. It would have been better if you were there through." She said, voice coming to a whisper.

"What happened?" He asked when he was hit with a sudden wave of sadness.

"Nothing…" She said looking to the ground. Legolas put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"What happened?" He questioned again.

"Well… my teacher keeps telling me that the battlefield is no place for elleths, even though there is no problem with elleths being in an army in our culture but most choose not to do it. And I told him the Lady Galadriel insists that I keep training but he doesn't listen. And this is something that I really want to do. You know how much I enjoy doing this don't you?" She blurted out. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. Let's go speak with Lady Galadriel. She will help us."

"Okay." She cheered up slightly. "Let's go." Legolas offered his arm and the pair of them walked off towards the center of the city. The pair were quiet as they walked through the city. Elves often stopped and watched them walk past before going and gossiping to everyone else. Galadriel had told them that they must tell no one that they were twin born siblings, but she never said why. So, the gossip of the day would be something along the lines of 'oh look! The Prince of Mirkwood is with that elleth again. I wonder if he's courting her.' Over the years, Legolas and Nenthel had learnt to ignore these comments, but still told Lady Galadriel what they said upon her request.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at Lady Galadriel's talon. Legolas thumped the door gently. One of Galadriel's servants opened the door. _"Good afternoon. Is Lady Galadriel here?" Legolas questioned._

_"Yes she is. She will see you know." _The young servant elleth said.

_"Thank you."_ The twins headed in and found Galadriel waiting for them in her reading room.

_"Good Afternoon." _Galadriel said.

_"Hello Lady Galadriel._" The twins chorused.

_"I sense there are questions burning your minds."_

_"Yes. There are many." _ Legolas said. Nenthel nodded in agreement.

_"Take a seat." _ They all sat down on the comfortable lounges. Galadriel sat silently and watched the pair for a few moments. "I think it is time for you to know the whole truth." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Legolas questioned.

"For many years now, I have asked you to not tell any living and talking being that you are twins. You never questioned it but I could tell that both of you are curious."  
"That we are." Nenthel said as Legolas nodded.

"Twins of your combination have not been born to elves since Sauron was defeated all those years ago." Lady Galadriel eyed each of them before continuing. "Just after Sauron was defeated and the ring lost, a prophecy came into existence." She walked over to her shelf and picked up one of the oldest books that sat on them. "This is one prophecy is key to defeating the enemies forces which are growing stronger in the realm of Mordor." She opened the book and carefully flipped through the pages.

"What does that have to do with us?" Legolas questioned. "And what about Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir?" Lady Galadriel found the page she was looking for and handed the book over to the twins.

"This cannot apply to them because they are identical twins, unlike you. You are still similar in most ways though." Galadriel said. Legolas nodded. They read the page with interest.

"That is the prophecy." Galadriel explained when they looked back up at her. Their eyes widened and they both looked down and read it again.

"So you're saying…" Nenthel started.

"That this prophecy applies to us?" Legolas finished.

"Yes. The fate of Middle-Earth is in your hands." The twins were silent. "Do not be afraid." She said after a few tense moments. "You will learn how to become the deadliest assassins ever known in Middle-Earth history. I will help you during your training, but I will not be able to help you once you have completed your training." They nodded.

"When do you want us to start?" Legolas questioned.

"You shall begin tomorrow at dawn. Meet me down at the training grounds dressed for training and with all you weapons."  
"Yes Lady Galadriel." The twins said.

"Do not be worried Nenthel, you will be fine. Legolas will look after you. I can feel a stronger bond being created between the two of you as you step up and accept who you were born to be."

"What do you mean?" Nenthel questioned. Galadriel just smiled.

"Go now and rest, for you will need your energy tomorrow." The pair nodded. Legolas stood up and helped Nenthel up. By the time he turned back around to say his thanks to the Lady of the Wood, she was gone. They headed back to their own room which was not far from Lady Galadriel's.

Neither spoke as they walked. Both had a lot on their minds. As they walked, Nenthel was thinking about everything Galadriel had just told them. Legolas stopped suddenly when he heard Nenthel's thoughts in his head.

_"Everything alright Legolas?"_ His twin asked softly.

**_I don't know._** Legolas thought as he nodded.

_"Something is wrong Legolas. You just said you don't know if everything is alright."_ She said tilting her head to the side.

_"I didn't say it out loud."_ Some passing elves looked at them strangely. Legolas quickly ushered Nenthel into their room, not caring about who was watching when they usually did. The elves that saw this quickly spread rumours.

"Legolas? You do realize everyone is going to spread rumours now." They would normally go through separate doors to what elves assumed were two different rooms but it was in fact one large room that the twins shared.

"Yes. ButI rather them spread rumours about you being in my private room rather than everyone spreading rumours about you and me having some sort of supernatural powers."

"Okay. I agree."

"We have to be more careful." Legolas whispered into her ear. She sat down in the closest chair.

"What of this new development?"

"Let's try something. Think of something you like to do."

**_'Archery.'_**She thought.

"Archery." He said.

"Yes. Do you think we can have a conversation in our minds."

"Let's try."

**I think we should eat some dinner.** Legolas said.

**I agree. I'm hungry."** She replied. Legolas let out a merry laugh.

"It works!" Nenthel said smiling.

"I know. Now shall we grab some dinner?"

"Certainly."

**"May I escort you My Lady?"**

**"Of course you can My Prince." **

The pair walked off toward the dining hall, having a private conversation in their heads, laughing every now and again. Some elves looked at them strangely because they hadn't seen a word come out of either of their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin.__** Bold and italic – thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun shone into the talons in the tree tops of Lothlórien. Elves began emerging from their rooms. They began their daily routines and soon enough, the city of Caras Galadhon was full of life. However, there were two talons from where neither elleth nor ellon emerged from. These just happened to be the rooms of Legolas and Nenthel. One of the servant girls who tended to their rooms knocked on their doors but no one answered either one. Celeborn walked through each door and said they must of left earlier that morning for both rooms were deserted.

-LINK BREAK-

On the training grounds stood Legolas and Nenthel, who had all their weapons on them including their bow and quiver of Mirkwood strapped to their backs. Legolas wore a blue tunic with moss green leggings. Nenthel wore a green tunic with brown leggings to go with it. Lady Galadriel emerged out of the bush. She wasn't dressed in her usual robes. She was dressed in clothing which was easy to move about in, her training attire. It had been many years since the Lady of the Wood put on these clothes. She wore leggings of a light blue colour, and her tunic was white in colour similar to her signature white dress she was famous for wearing.

"Today you shall being your training. You both know how to shoot a bow, use a sword and use twin blades. To begin, you will learn how to fight without using weapons. Celeborn, Celebrían, Elrond and I will help you during your training period." Elrond and Celebrían emerged from within the trees also wearing their training attire. Elrond wore his maroon coloured battle gear and Celebrían wore something similar to her mother. Celeborn was not present.

The training grounds where the twins were currently practicing were ones that were unknown to the rest of the elven population. This was a secret place created especially for Legolas and Nenthel's training. It was hidden close to Galadriel's mirror but was not visible, even from the talons above. There was also a secret training ground in Rivendell that not even the children of Elrond and Celebrían knew about.

The twins had a lot to learn before they would be able to complete their task given to them. They had to learn the many ways to kill just one enemy with and without weapons. They needed to know how to heal each other's wounds without using any medicines, as this was part of their growing bond. There were few techniques that were vital for them to know, for Galadriel had seen in her mirror situations that they would need to use strong will and courage to get themselves out of places alive. They also had to learn to control the natural elements of the earth – water, earth, fire and air – for situations where both were injured with too many enemies for them to fight. The biggest part of their task had to do with their minds. They had to learn to suppress their elven glow and build up mind shields to block anyone from brainwashing them into things that they should not be doing. Not even Galadriel would be able to read their minds when their power was at its strongest. This would help them hide from the enemies' watchful eye.

"You need to be able to pin Legolas to the ground." Elrond said. Nenthel lay on the ground with Legolas's foot resting on her chest.

"I don't think I can do this." She replied. Legolas helped her to her feet.

"Put your weight on your feet so you are grounded. If I stand like this," Celebrían said taking a fighting stance, "you won't be able to push me over easily." Nenthel copied her stance and Celebrían tested her stability. "Very good. Now you punch like this, then back, then bring your back foot up and kick." As Celebrían instructed, Nenthel copied. "Try it on Legolas a few times."

Legolas stood strong and ready for her. She was a little hesitant at first and she had a few practice goes, not even managing to get the kick in. She was scared she was going to hurt Legolas.

**'You aren't going to hurt me.'** She looked up and saw Legolas looking at her. **'I'll be fine.'**

**'If you are sure.'**

**'Of course.'** Nenthel's focus suddenly changed. Instead of seeing her brother in front of her, she saw an ugly orc. She took up a stronger stance, thinking of what Celebrían had just showed her. She closed her eyes and thought.

**_Punch, punch, bring back foot up and kick._** She opened her eyes. Her closed fist met Legolas' shoulder, then his stomach. Her back foot met her front. Her front leg swung up and collided with his side, knocking him to the ground.

**'I am fine Nenthel.'** She helped Legolas off the ground.

"Well done. I think that is enough hand to hand combat for today." Elrond said. Legolas and Nenthel nodded.

"It is time for mental training." Galadriel said. **'Follow me.'**Galadriel left the hidden grounds and disappeared into the trees. Nenthel took Legolas' hand, and they too disappeared. Elrond and Celebrían stayed behind to clear up. After a few minutes, the secret training ground was deserted.

-LINE BREAK-

"For this to work, you need to clear you mind of everything. Just focus on each other." Galadriel said, after explaining everything they had to do.

Legolas and Nenthel sat on a couch, legs folded, hands entwined and eyes closed. Their breathing was synchronized. Things escaped their minds and they were only focused on the other. Slowly, as the hour ticked on, their natural elven glow began to dissipate, making their skin turn to a paler human colour. To keep themselves like this, they also had to block out all other transmissions which could break through a normal beings mental barriers. By focusing on the other, they are able to build a stronger mental barrier against all things good and evil, and their twin connection will also strengthen. This process had never worked before on any race in Middle-Earth. Also, this procedure took a few hours to complete properly.

On another matter, to suppress their glow for long periods of time they had to have an anchor point within themselves. This point could be a close to heart memory of something that was not easily let go. Using this anchor point within themselves, they would be able to hold in their elven glow for extended amounts of time, forever if needed. Once their memory for the anchor point has been let go, their glow will come back. Once the twins had learnt this skill, it would be easy for them to switch between the two, but it is safer for them to hide their glow so evil forces could not find them. Unfortunately, there can be side effects when suppressing elven glow.

The process had finally finished, after sitting in the same spot for three hours. Legolas and Nenthel slowly came back to reality. They opened their eyes, and looked straight into the eyes of the opposite elf. Legolas eyes had changed from a bold blue to a deep emerald colour. Nenthel's had switched from the same striking blue colour to amethyst purple. Their bodies shivered from the long process. Nenthel collapsed against Legolas from exhaustion. His arms went around her small frame and held her against him.

Lady Galadriel passed Legolas a cup of water. He got Nenthel to drink half of the cup slowly whilst she was leaning against him. He drank the rest of the cup as gave it back to Lady Galadriel.

_"Le hannon."_ He whispered.

Neither Legolas nor Nenthel returned to their private talon that night, having fallen asleep moments after Galadriel had given them a drink. Galadriel found a spare blanket to put over the young elves. She looked over the sleeping pair for a few moments, and watching them brought a smile to her face.

* * *

I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in a while! School has just finished for the year. I had this chapter ready to go last week, but my computer decided it hated me so it restarted just as I was saving it on to my USB and the whole computer got wiped. Gr I hate blaming my lateness on technology.

Has anyone seen The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug yet?! I have to wait until the 26th until I get I see it because it doesn't come out until that date in my country.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my idea and things/people that do not exist in the films/books.**

Key: **Bold Text - Speaking telepathically.** _Italics - Speech in Quenya and Sindarin. __**Bold and italic - thoughts. **_

* * *

Chapter 7

It was around five years ago now when an elleth of Mirkwood took her admiration of Legolas a little to far. First she danced around in his arms for a few songs before dragging him outside of the main area. She tired to kiss him but he easily ignored her advances, telling her that he was already courting another elleth. Then the young elleth that was always on his arm, Nenthel, appeared and told the other elf to back off. The other elleth refused and this resulted in Nenthel drawing one of her blades that was hidden in her sleeve. This frighten the elleth and she ran away. Legolas has not been seen in Mirkwood since this incident occurred. To add on that note, Nenthel has completely disappeared off the face of Middle-Earth!

Mirkwood had become a different place since the death of their queen and the hasty departure of their prince. King Thranduil was clearly affected by both of these events and no one could blame him. Prince Legolas Thrandulion used to return home every year for most of the major event that occurred. Many elleths had tried to gain his hand in courtship but all failed miserably. After hearing about the incident occurred the elleths quietened down and never approached him in both Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Ever since that incident occurred, Legolas and the mystery elleth disappeared for a few years. Legolas returned, but he looked different. The only thing that could be picked was that his eyes had changed from their blue colour to an emerald green colour. He was always distant in Lothlorien and many elves thought he would sail sometime soon. But he never did. He also went back to Mirkwood and stayed their for a year, helping his father. No elleth dared to even come within a close distance of him because they were scared.

LINE BREAK

"Your first assignment has two parts attached to it. One part is aimed for Nenthel to achieve and the other is one that both of you will need to do. Nenthel your task is for you, with the help of Legolas, to make a name for yourself in the realm of Mirkwood." Lady Galadriel explained. Her husband sat to her left and the two twins sit directly in front of her as she speaks.

"But I thought the I was supposed to stay hidden." Nenthel exclaimed.

"You are. What I mean by that is for you to keep an extra eye on the forest, besides all the patrols."

"Ah. Like a hidden protector." Nenthel said as the puzzle pieces clicked together/

"Correct."

They stayed in silence for a few moments as both Nenthel and Legolas processed these thoughts. During this time Legolas discussed the task with Nenthel though their special connection. Finally, Nenthel nodded to Lady Galadriel saying that she will take up the task.

"The second and main part of your assignment is for you to sneak into your fathers' throne room. Thranduil knows of this Assignment but he does not know when you are arriving."

"This is where your years of training come into hand." Celeborn mentioned, having not said a word during this whole meeting.

"Sounds like a simple task but difficult at the same time." Legolas said.

"I've always wanted to sneak in there and scare adar." Nenthel blurted out, earning a swat on the arm from Legolas. Galadriel and Celeborn laughed quietly.

"_Go now and rest. Nenthel, you will leave at first light tomorrow morning. Legolas will follow you soon after."_ The younger elves nodded.

Legolas took Nenthel's hand and they used their skills to get back to their talon without being seen by another elf. As they reached the talon, Nenthel flopped down onto her bed, exhausted from the day's demanding work. Legolas looked over at her and smiled. He went and got her favourite sleeping shirt - which just happened to be one of his own shirts - and some lightweight leggings.

**Here you go Nenthel. Go and get changed. **

**Thank you Legolas. **

Legolas and Nenthel always talked like this when their knew that other people could be listening in. The last thing that they needed was for someone to walk in after hearing their conversation and seeing both of them in the room. She got up and took the clothes from his hands, kissed his cheek and disappeared behind her changing screen. Legolas smirked as his sister chucked her tunic over the top of the changing screen and watched as it sailed to the floor. He also got changed into his sleepwear. Nenthel reappeared just as he was pulling his shirt down over his bare chest. Nenthel looked at him.

**I have to prepare for tomorrow.**

**You get some rest. I will take care of it. You need to rest more than I do. Besides, you probably won't be able to sleep until I find you anyway.**

**Thank you Leaf. **

**Not a problem River.**

These were the names their parents used to call them when they were younger. After their mother died, their father stopped using their special names. This is why they decided to use these names in memory of their mother. As soon as Nenthel's breathing had evened out, Legolas was on his feet, moving quietly about the talon. He gathered all his sisters weapons. He selected three sets of tunics and leggings for her to wear and packed some Lembas Bread and two canteens of water. After he had prepared everything, he set it by the door. He drifted off to sleep wondering what they had got themselves into this time.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when I will be able to update next. Please let me know if you like or hate this story, if you want it to continue or not, because all of your reviews encourage me to write more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only claim my OC and other people/things that do not exist in the book/films.**

Key: **Bold text – Speaking telepathically. **_Italics – Speech in Quenya and Sindarin._**_ Bold and italic – thoughts._**

* * *

Chapter 8

NENTHEL POV

Time had gone by quickly. Legolas and myself had completed all our training, and now we are out on the hunt for the one ring. This was the golden band we had to find to free the lands of Middle-Earth. We had searched high and low, under mountains, over hills. As far east and west. As far north and south. We even dared to hunt right up close the the enemies borders in Mordor. Along the way, we made friends with Hobbits, Men, Elves and surprisingly Dwarves. The Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins seemed like a good fellow. I just wish he would go out and enjoy the sun some more in The Shire. He spends most of his time locked up inside his cosy hobbit hole. It took Gandalf, Legolas and myself to convince him to take a walk with us outside. We became really close friends with this hobbit. There were things that we kept secret like our true identities, and our elven glow. Bilbo nearly guessed that Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood, but he never found out.

Now back to business. Rumour has it that a hobbit like creature found the ring many years ago. But as the years rolled along, he turned into small, extremely thin and wiry person - if you could call him a person. He had pale skin which was covered in dirt. He has long thin hand and clammy fingers, certainly not a highlight of his frail appearance. He could moved as silently as I, like a spider, quickly and quietly. Right now, Legolas and I are in Lothlorien, preparing for our trip to Rivendell. After staying there for a few days, we head into the Misty Mountains see if we can find this creature, Gollum. If not, we continue to Mirkwood to meet with our father. From there I do not know what we will do.

_"River are you well?" _Legolas asked softly placing a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him.

_"Yes Leaf. Just lost within my thoughts. That is all."_ I got up from my sitting place on the soft lounge.

"Lady Galadriel has asked us to join her for this evenings meal. Would you like to join? I can speak with her if you are not up for it."

"No I will be fine. Let us join her for a meal. What time do we need to met her."

"Around now. She said come just before sundown. **And she said not to worry about our changing out of our training attrie**."

"Let us go." I walked out of the talon through my door and Legolas on the other. He walked over and took my hand as we walked.

As we walked towards the place where we would be eating our dinner with the Lord and Lady, at the huge table located at the front of the food hall (as I call it), I get a lot of disapproving and jealous stares from passing elleths. Then as we stood by the Lady of Lorien's table, both Legolas and myself got more disapproving stares, most being of our "poor clothing choice." Legolas unstrapped my quiver and took my bow. My twin blades were in their sheaths attached to my quiver.

**"Le Hannon Legolas." **I said as he placed them on the small table Celeborn had provided for us. I sat down on a chair which a servant pulled out for me. I nodded my thanks. Legolas put his quiver and bow beside mine, and then sat beside me, taking my hand.

Now to everyone around us, this was a strange sight. Two elves, one who was Prince of Mirkwood but had somehow changed his eye colour, and an elleth beside him who seemed attached to him. Neither had an elven glow which was almost an insult for those looking. The strange elleth - which yes is myself - carries around weapons. No elleths of this realm and others are not expected to wield weapons, but it is not forbidden like in the race of men. To sit at the Lord and Lady's table, wearing just simple training attire was supposed to be an insult to the rulers of their realm. I can hear whispers from all around the room. Even the ones at the back, and I know that Legolas hears them too. Our training has helped us take our senses to the supernatural level. Things whispered were along the lines of this 'I can't wait to see Lady Galadriel walk in here and see what those two are wearing.' or 'That must be the elleth that's courting Thranduil's son. Geez that prince could do better.'

Well, it's kind of true. Legolas and I have this unspoken agreement. It's to make us seem like we are courting although we are not. It keeps people from wondering why I am always stuck to his arm. I feel Legolas' grip tighten on my hand. I tell him not to worry about the comments he can hear through our link. Some, most from the other side of the room are quite rude and is not something you would expect to come out of an elfs mouth.

The room went silent when Lady Galadriel entered the room with Lord Celeborn escorting her. They joined Legolas and myself at the table.

"Ah Legolas. Nenthel, Thank you for joining us." Some stares were sent our way. Our meals came out. During the meal we talked with Lady Galadriel and we got some laughs out of her. It's nice to see her when she isn't the mysterious Lady of Lorien. We spent a few hours drinking wine and talking to Celebron and Galadriel. Then Legolas and myself excused ourselves from their presence.

I slid into bed and Legolas blew out the candles and bidded me good night. I would have replied, but I was already slipping into the land of dreams.

_Before the sun had risen, there was movement within one talon. Legolas and I moved quietly about, preparing for the day. We strapped all our weapons onto our bodies and I picked up my small pack which my brother had prepared the night before. Today was the day that I would be leaving for Mirkwood. As much as I would have liked to stay, I knew I must do this task. We raced through the tree tops to the open clearing where Lady Galadriel was waiting for us. On the table beside her lay two arrows. Each were laced with gold and Mithril, making them the strongest arrows in existence. One arrow had emerald green fletchers and the other amethyst purple. They matched Legolas and myself's mysterious eyes. She smiled as we arrived. _

_"These are the arrows that you will not use until the day of your death comes. I had these made for you. Nenthel, you will take the green fletchered arrow from Legolas, as this is the arrow you will use. Legolas, you shall take the purple fletchered arrow from Nenthel, as this is the arrow you will use." We both nodded in understanding what she meant. Legolas picked up the arrow with the green fletchers. He held it out to me._

_"Nenthel, I give to you this arrow. You will not use it until the time comes. You must guard this arrow with your life. It is the only way to free the people of Middle-Earth." He placed the arrow into my hands._

_"Legolas, son of Thranduil, I accept this arrow. I will not use it until the time comes. This arrow will be guarded with my life. It is my task to see that the people of Middle Earth free of evil." He nodded, picked up the arrow and placed it in my quiver. I then picked up the other arrow and held it out to him._

_"Legolas, I give to you this arrow. You will not use it use it until the time comes. You must guard this arrow with your life. It is the only way to free the people of Middle-Earth." I placed the arrow in his hands. I know that I just said the same thing as he did, but it was protocol and it had to be done properly._

_"Nenthel, daughter of Thranduil, I accept this arrow. I will not use it until the time comes. This arrow will be guarded with my life. It is my task to see that the people of Middle-Earth free of evil." I nodded and placed the arrow into his quiver. I would never touch that arrow again, and he will never touch the one in my quiver. _

_"You have been trainined very well daughter of Thranduil. Your mind force is strong and I can not get in. I send you luck for your task and return safely." Lady Galadriel said. "The same for you son of Thranduil." Then she disappeared from sight. _

_"Good luck River. Stay safe." We hugged._

_"See you soon leaf." Then we went our separate ways. _

I sat straight up, sweating. I eyed that same arrow which sat untouched in my quiver. I must have sent my worried thoughts through my link with Legolas because he woke and looked at me. He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. He knew I was freaking out about the day when… When…


End file.
